Twoday Birthday
by ruji
Summary: How on earth is it possible to have a birthday that lasts two days? Well, one Tezuka Kunimitsu got that. Along with a wish come true. Sequel to 29 Wishes. [Tezuka's Birthday fic. TezuFuji. shounenai. oneshot.]


This fic is a birthday fic for Tezuka Kunimitsu. It is also the sequel of 29 Wishes (which is a sequel of Silent Night). But it does fine as a stand-alone fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

**Two-day Birthday**

Taking a quick glance at his watch, Tezuka walked over to the bench and put down his tennis racket, reaching into his bag to retrieve his ringing phone. Its was 5pm. No one would usually call him at this time unless it was something urgent, knowing that he would be training on his own. Taking a long look at the blinking screen, a ghost of a smile flashed past Tezuka's lips. It was Fuji.

"Ku-ni-mi-tsu..!"

"Aa… Syusuke. It's you."

"Happy birthday, Kunimitsu."

"Hn? It's not my birthday yet. Its tomorrow."

"Saa… but it's already past midnight here in Japan, its 7th October already."

"Aa… that's right. Thank you, Syusuke."

"You're welcome. Stop training and go enjoy yourself for one day…"

"I'll be done in just awhile more. Not going to sleep yet? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Maa… I specially stayed up so I could be the first to wish you…"

"I appreciate it, Syusuke. I miss you…"

"I miss you too, Kunimitsu… Mou… you're going to shoo me off to sleep ne?"

"Hai. We'll talk another day alright? Go to sleep, or you'll be late for school tomorrow."

"Maa… you're always like that. School's not as important as my koi's birthday, you said that."

"But now your koi wants you to go to bed. Goodnight, Syusuke. Sweet dreams."

"Mou… all right… take care of yourself ne. And enjoy your birthday. Ja."

Tezuka hung up and kept his phone safely back into his bag. He allowed himself to indulge in thoughts of Fuji for a few minutes, before heading back to finish up the lasts of his daily practice. He took a glance at his watch, to check the time, and to help him imagine as well. He liked to look at the shiny blue face of the watch whenever he talked to Fuji on the phone, it helped him picture the azure eyed boy better. He really missed Fuji. Its been more than half a year since they last met up. But it was his choice to accept the scholarship to Germany. And it was Fuji's choice to let him go. Had he stopped him back then, he would have stayed in Japan. But they both knew this was the best for him, so he wasn't complaining. All he wished was to graduate so he could go back to Japan and be with the one he loved.

Finishing up his training, Tezuka took a shower and made his way to the rehabilitation center. He didn't have an appointment today, but his trainer specifically called him and asked him to make a trip down. He tried asking what for, but his trainer refused to tell. He could only sigh and agree to go.

Pushing open the door of his trainer's office, he was greeted by not just one, but something close to ten people. He stood at the doorway for a long moment, staring at the faces as though he had walked into the wrong room. His trainer then laughed heartily and shuffled him into the room. Someone then brought out a cake. Oh, so this was what it was about, surprise birthday party. He heard someone telling him to make a wish and so he did. He wished for good grades in his final year. But ultimately, the motivation of that came from the thought of being able to return to Fuji's side as soon as he was done with his studies here. His trainer then gave him a new pair of tennis shoes with his name stitched on the side, together with a cactus. The cactus left him baffled, but he was pleased anyway, since it gave him another subject to talk to Fuji about.

Thanking his trainer once more, Tezuka picked up his things and headed back to his rented apartment. He didn't stay in the school's hostels because the rooms were small and he didn't want a roommate. He treasured the time he had to himself, which he would spend peacefully reading a book, writing back to Japan, or simply missing Fuji. Having a roommate would only take that privilege away from him. Besides, he wanted to have his own kitchen, so he could cook himself meals when he got sick of the food they sold in the canteens.

* * *

By the time he got back, it was nearly 8pm. He grumbled slightly at the thought of having to cook for himself, since every year his mother would cook him his favorite dish on his birthday. For the first time in months, he found himself actually missing his mother. He stepped into his apartment and immediately sensed something different. He hadn't switched on the lights, but there was light coming from the kitchen. The fragrance of home-cooked Japanese food also lingered in the air. He put his things down and quietly made his way towards the kitchen. His mother couldn't have come all the way to Germany to cook him dinner, could she?

There were a few candles sitting on the small dining table, lighting up the place. He also noticed there were things cooking on the stove. Before he could take a closer look, he was greeted by a mob of honey brown hair. The slender figure took a polite bow and smiled sweetly.

"Good evening. Welcome to Fuji's Café."

Tezuka's first instinct was to move forward and envelope the smaller boy in a tight embrace. He held Fuji tightly, as if trying to make sure he wasn't a hallucination from his hunger. Slender arms snaked around his body, returning the embrace. Tezuka placed a finger under Fuji's chin, tilting the latter's head to press a kiss to his lips. Fuji's lips were soft and warm, and they tasted faintly like apples and honey… just like always. Tezuka considered skipping dinner altogether and spending the rest of the evening kissing Fuji, but his stomach opposed to the thought immediately. Fuji chuckled at the angry growl Tezuka's stomach made and pulled away slightly.

"Table for one? This way please… one birthday special coming right up."

"Wait… table for one? Aren't you eating?"

"I ate on the plane. Its _your_ birthday special. Let me serve you ne."

Fuji placed a pair of chopsticks on the table and served the appetizer, cold tofu. Tezuka looked into the dish placed in front of him and smiled. Instead of the usual bigger piece of square-shaped tofu, he found two smaller pieces of heart-shaped tofu in the dish.

"Why two pieces?"

"Saa… if it was one big piece you'd break it into smaller portions ne?"

"Aa… I see. Itadakimasu."

Tezuka picked up his chopsticks and started on the appetizer. Fuji stood by the side and watched as Tezuka eat the first piece of tofu, before he turned and continued to work over the stove. When Tezuka finished the first dish, he served him a cup of hot green tea, and cleared the dish away, only to be replaced by a second dish. Six pieces of beautifully made sushi sat on a small plate.

"This is a small token from Taka-san."

"Aa… it looks delicious."

Tezuka took a sip of tea, before proceeding to eat the sushi. Fuji turned around to scoop up a bowl of miso soup, leaving it on the kitchen counter to cool slightly, just in time to be served as Tezuka finished the six pieces of sushi.

"Miso soup from Ayana-san…"

"Okaasan?"

"Mmhmm… I visited her to ask her for the recipe for the main course, and I offered to help her bring something for you."

"…miso soup?"

Fuji shrugged with a slightly amused smile.

Fuji waited for Tezuka to finish the soup, before serving the main course. Before Tezuka even saw what was in the exquisite bento box, a smile already made way to his usually expressionless face. He bent closer to the box presented to him and inhaled deeply, then exhaling with a soft, contented sigh. Seeing the pleased look on Tezuka's face, Fuji's eyes twinkled with joy. A dazzling smile then broke upon his lips as Tezuka took a bite of the meal and nodded to him in approval.

"Saa… is it good?"

"Wonderful. Come taste it."

"Oh, no… I cooked it specially for you."

Before Fuji could decline any further, Tezuka pulled the honey-haired boy into his lap and fed him a mouthful of his dinner. Fuji chuckled and complied, eating from Tezuka's chopsticks. He smiled in satisfaction, happy that he managed to cook Tezuka's favorite dish well. He then pried the pair of chopsticks from Tezuka's hand and picked up the bento box with his other hand. He proceeded to feed Tezuka his dinner. Tezuka smiled slightly and opened his mouth, allowing Fuji to feed him. Fujismiled happily and watched his boyfriend intently, staring into the warm hazel orbs that looked back into his open azure eyes. He really treasured simple intimacies like these.

* * *

When Tezuka finished his dinner, Fuji then hopped off Tezuka's lap and brought a teapot over, refilling Tezuka's tea cup with fresh tea. Tezuka finished the tea and stood up as well, stretching slightly, feeling warm and content with the special dinner Fuji had prepared. Fuji then took a small cake out of the fridge and set it on the table. Before he could poke the candles on to the cake, Tezuka held his wrist and stopped him.

"I can't eat anymore, Syusuke…"

"Maa… but I promised Eiji I'd make you blow the candles on your birthday."

"We'll leave it till tomorrow. Its Germany here… it's not my birthday until tomorrow."

Fuji chuckled softly and pinched Tezuka's cheek playfully. He then nodded and put the cake away. Tezuka waited till Fuji closed the door of the fridge, before circling his arms around the slim waist from behindand nuzzling his nose into soft fawn brown strands. Fuji relaxed against the toned body and closed his eyes. Tezuka tightened his arms around his boyfriend, holding him closer, and bent to nibble on the latter's ear.

"Mm… what are you doing, Kunimitsu?"

"Eating my desert."

"But you said you couldn't eat anymore…"

"Hn… I'll take away then."

Without any warning, Tezuka scooped Fuji into his arms, getting a soft shriek from the boy. He laughed slightly and walked towards his bedroom, with Fuji in his arms. Fuji slung his arms around Tezuka's neck and leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"Saa… your shoulder's doing well ne."

"Mm. I've been taking extra caution."

Tezuka carefully put Fuji down on the bed. But before he could tackle the tensai on to the bed like he had wanted to, Fuji scrambled off the bed and dragged out a huge luggage. Tezuka could only watch in slight dismay.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your birthday presents…"

Fuji opened the luggage to reveal many parcels in different shapes and sizes. The parcels took up more than half the space of the entire luggage. Under all the parcels were a few articles of clothing that Fuji had brought for the short stay. Fuji sat down on the floor and took out the parcels one by one, telling Tezuka from whom each present was from.

"…these training weights are from Inui… Echizen… wrist bands… your fan club… oh and I forgot to tell you the birthday cake was from Eiji and Oishi."

"…is that finally all?"

"Ah! Atobe's gift!"

Fuji got up and ran out of the room, returning shortly with a bottle of red wine, a cork screw and two wine glasses. He handed the bottle of wine and the cork screw to Tezuka. The bespectacled man opened the bottle of wine effortlessly, and filled both the glasses with a bit of wine. Fuji then clinked his glass against Tezuka's. They quietly sipped on the fragrant red wine, then Fuji sat down beside the luggage again.

"Saa… which one do you want to open first?"

"The big one…"

"This one?" Fuji asked, picking up a poorly wrapped parcel that was apparently from Momoshiro.

"No… the even bigger one."

"This? This one's from your fan club…"

"No, not that either. The biggest one…"

Fuji looked at the big heap of parcels with full concentration, comparing the sizes of all the parcels, finding the "biggest one" that seemed to be only visible to Tezuka. He then felt a hand on his head. He looked up to see Tezuka smiling at him.

"This one."

Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arm and pulled him to sit on the bed with him. He looked at his lover's face and caressed a soft, fair cheek with his thumb. Fuji nuzzled into the touch, a soft smile gracing his lips. Tezuka then took the glass of wine from Fuji's hand and set both the glasses aside. He pulled Fuji closer to him and claimed the slightly wine-stained lips in a tender kiss. He cradled Fuji's head in his palm and deepened the kiss, tasting and re-exploring the warm cavern. He slowly pushed Fuji to lie back on the bed and trailed kisses from his lips down to his neck, long fingers fumbling with the buttons on Fuji's shirt already. Fuji squirmed slightly and mewled softly as Tezuka bit and licked his skin all the way down to his chest… and then stopped. He felt Tezuka pulling away and opened his eyes to see Tezuka staring at him as if looking for a contact lens that had dropped on to the carpet.

"Kunimitsu?"

"There's something different about you… you don't look any different, but somehow it just feels different."

"Saa… I'm glad you noticed. My efforts didn't go to waste then…"

"Tell me, what did you do? Is it a new shower foam or something?"

"Intensive moisturizing for two whole months. Maa… I had to apply body lotion after ever shower and use sunblock lotion during trainings. And also, exfoliation at least once a week. I felt like a girl!"

"You did all that for me?"

"Why else?"

Tezuka smiled and ran his hands over Fuji's body, making sure he never missed a single spot. He dropped a kiss on the smooth, bare chest.

"So soft… feels so nice… I can't stop touching."

Fuji chuckled and unbuttoned Tezuka's shirt. He then wrapped his arms around the taller man's body and hugged him close. Tezuka felt enveloped by the comfortable softness that was Fuji's body. He kissed Fuji passionately, then pulled away to gaze into the pools of blue that he adored.

"How long are you staying? What excuse did you give your teacher?"

"Two days. I didn't bother, I was too busy making sure I didn't leave out anything."

"All the moisturizing, all the way here by yourself, the heavy load of presents, the wonderful dinner… you've outdone yourself, Syusuke. Thank you for everything…"

"Maa… that's not what I longed to hear. But, you're welcome."

"I know what you want to hear. But we both know verbal expression is not always the best way."

"Mou… you're mean, Tezuka Kunimitsu…"

"You must be tired… flip around, I'll give you a massage."

"Mitsu-Chan's massage of love… ooh I want it."

"You're spending your two days in my bed. I'll spank you if you misbehave."

Fuji chuckled and rolled over as told. Tezuka reached for the bottle of massaging oil he kept by his bed and poured some into his hand. He removed Fuji's shirt and put it aside. Rubbing his hands together to warm the oil, he then spread his hands over Fuji's flawless back, starting off by kneading the tired muscles gently. Fuji sighed comfortably and relaxed completely under the work of Tezuka's hands. Tezuka worked in silence, indulging in the comfortable silence as his hands feasted over Fuji's supple skin, while easing away his lover's exhaustion and aches at the same time.

"There… feel more refreshed now?"

Tezuka put away the bottle of massaging oil and got up to look for a washcloth, only to realize that Fuji didn't reply him. He bent over to take a closer look at his lover, to find him fast asleep. He checked his watch. 6.43am in Japan. It was little wonder why Fuji slept like a log. On top of the tiring plane flight and the heavy luggage he had to lug around in a foreign place, he had been up all night preparing dinner for him.

The corners of his lips curved into a small smile as he pressed a light kiss to Fuji's temple and went to wash up in the bathroom. He came back with a damp washcloth, and gently mopped Fuji's body with it. Never once did Fuji stir, not even when Tezuka flipped him around and laid him on his back. Tezuka then took off Fuji's jeans and hung them up nicely, together with the shirt that had been forgotten ages ago. Stepping out of his pants as well, Tezuka then turned off the lights and joined Fuji in bed. He pulled the lithe body into his arms, covering their nearly naked bodies with the blanket. He took a brief glance at the glowing hands of his watch in the dark. 11:59pm. He had many questions in his head. How did Fuji get into his apartment, why his trainer threw a party for him today instead of on his birthday… but he decided he'd let it all go for once. He had Fuji by his side for his birthday, and that was good enough. He held Fuji close and whispered the words he so longed to hear, then slid his eyes close and drifted off to sleep. 00:00. It was his birthday today.

"I love you, Fuji Syusuke. Always."

-owari-

* * *

Happy birthday Tezuka-buchou! THanks for reading, reviews are much loved! 


End file.
